


Undies

by Ylith



Series: lil shorties [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylith/pseuds/Ylith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames cooks in underwear and trainers.  Arthur questions his choices</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undies

Eames pushed the meat about in the pan, his free hand reaching back to scratch his ass over his underwear. He absently reached into them plucking the fabric away from his ass and soothing the spot with the backs of his fingers. 

"I know you’re not doing that while cooking," Arthur’s voice carried across the room as he walked to the bathroom. "That’s disgusting, Eames."

Eames shrugged, cocking his hips to one side so he could glance back over his shoulder. “Feel free to comment on my cooking habits when you do your fair share of it.” He reached forward to turn off the burner, smirking when he heard Arthur’s footsteps come back again before stopping in the doorway. Eames adjusted his footing, tatty trainers squeaking against the hardwood while his hips shifted back to the other side. Arthur still hadn’t moved. 

"Stop checking out my ass and go get a bottle of wine," Eames tossed over his shoulder. 

Arthur scoffed. “Those shoes look stupid,” he retorted while he walked to the wine cabinet as told. 

Eames glanced over when Arthur placed his selection on the counter beside him, the corners of his lush mouth curling when warm lips pressed against his naked shoulder. He reached back and caught Arthur about his slim waist, pulling him flush against him. “Mmm” he groaned appreciatively at the silky bare skin he found beneath his fingertips. “Much as I love you in this state, dear, you should probably put on some briefs before we eat…it’s quite hot after all.”

Arthur reached a hand down to rub over the soft flesh of Eames’ swollen cock through the pink underwear. “Only if you promise to take them off me again later, Mr. Eames.”


End file.
